


Commander

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Cody meets his new commander for the first time





	

Cody’s new Jedi Commander isn’t even a shiny.  She’s just old enough to qualify as a Phase Two cadet, biologically speaking, and it’s damned obvious that she’s painfully unprepared for a war.  She’s an adorable little thing, all wide blue eyes and freckles, and he’s overcome with the urge to punch something over the fact that they threw her out here.  Commander Tano at least had a fighting spirit.  Seren clearly doesn’t.  She reminds him a little of Offee, from the few times he’s seen of Trap’s Commander - neither of them belong on a battlefield.  They’re too soft, they’re Healers, not soldiers.  He shakes off the urge to do something violent to whatever being had decided to shove kriffing kids into battle, and he gives the new commander a smile that earns him one in return.  “Welcome to the GAR, sir.”

“Just Rán, please.”  She bows deeply to him with a soft giggle that makes her seem even younger, and damn it all if that urge doesn’t come rushing back.  “Commander Cody, is it?”  

“Yes sir.  Call me Cody.”  

“It’s good to meet you, Cody.”  


End file.
